godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Hedorah
Hedorah (ヘドラ, 'Hedora'), also known as the Smog Monster and Deathla, is a monster from the 1971 film Godzilla vs. Hedorah (titled Godzilla vs the Smog Monster in the U.S.). The monster was named for hedoro, the Japanese word for sludge, vomit, slime or chemical ooze. Description Hedorah is a monster from outer space who fed on pollution. In its first form, it resembled a tadpole. In its second form, it resembled a quadrupedal reptile. Its third form was like a flying saucer, and its final form took on a humanoid shape. Hedorah's transformations are thought to be the inspiration for Destoroyah, who also went through transformations, of which he has four. Hedorah is very curious and doesn't like long battles, so he tries to finish it as fast as possible, which is to say he enjoys finishing it quickly. Hedorah's species can reproduce asexually, can combine with and separate from other species, and does not need oxygen to survive. This may confirm that all Hedorah are genderless. Powers and Abilities Hedorah is an amazingly powerful Kaiju, and the single strongest opponent Godzilla faced in the Showa series. Hedorah possessed many special abilities. Hedorah's primary form of attack was by squirting chunks of its own acidic body at its opponent, as well as a red laser beam from its eye. In its flying form, it was also able to fly, and spread a mist of sulphuric acid as it went along, and in its final form it could revert back to its flying form at will. Hedorah's defensive capabilities were truly remarkable- it was completely immune to Godzilla's atomic breath even in its comparatively weak second stage, and conventional weapons would merely pass straight through its disgusting body. Tearing into Hedorah's body proved to be ineffective as well, and it resulted in the flesh on Godzilla's paw dissolving all the way down to the bone. Only his eyes are known to be effected by his own liquid sludge. In the ending credits of Godzilla: Final Wars, Hedorah is shown spraying sulphuric acid mist from tubes on his body, while stomping through city ruins. In Godzilla: Final Wars, Hedorah was given a whip-like arm, which he may or may not use in battle. Godzilla vs Hedorah Hedorah was an alien life form that landed on Earth and began feeding on pollution. Hedorah's actions soon gained the attention of Godzilla, who attacked the Smog Monster as he was feeding off of a smokestack. At the time, Hedorah was still in a young form, and was easily trounced by Godzilla. The two creatures had a series of battles across Japan, and Hedorah continued to grow bigger and stronger, and achieved a flying saucer-like form, allowing him to fly and spread sulfuric acid mist across Japan while destroying many factories. Hedorah and Godzilla had a final showdown near Mt. Fuji, in which Hedorah achieved his final form, a humanoid, walking pile of sludge. Thanks to his acidic, poisonous body, as well as his lethal eye bolts, Hedorah very nearly put an end to Godzilla in their struggle. However, mankind had built a pair of gigantic electrodes near the warring kaiju. Their plan was that, since Hedorah was merely sludge, they would use the electrodes to dry him out. During a period of the fight where Godzilla was knocked out, Hedorah was lured between the electrodes. Unfortunately, a fuse was blown, and the electrodes were useless. Thankfully, Godzilla quickly came to the rescue again, using his ray to re-energize the electrodes. Badly dehydrated by their electricity, Hedorah tried to escape, but thanks to Godzilla's newfound power of flight, (by breathing highly-pressurized, ordinary fire breath continuously at the ground) was returned to the electrodes and was dried out completely. Sensing that there was still wet sludge within Hedorah's dried out husk, Godzilla proceeded to rip out Hedorah's innards, then used the electrodes to fry them. Godzilla had finally slain the hellacious Smog Monster, but not without a price - he had lost one of his eyes, and his right hand was burnt down to the bone. At the end of the movie, a picture of another Hedorah is seen in some water, with the caption 'And yet another one?', but no sequel to the film happened. The Hedorahs in Godzilla vs. Hedorah killed thousands of people. Hedorah killed some of the oil tankers' crewmates, most of the swimmers and fish in the sea, about 40 people on the first time he went on land, 1600 people when it was first flying, an unknown number when he was flying to Mt Fuji and about 80 of the people who were partying on Mt. Fuji. Also, over 3,000,000 people were affected by Hedorah's smog. Final Wars Hedorah later returned, albeit briefly, in Godzilla: Final Wars (2004). Hedorah, along with Ebirah, is seen being blasted out of Tokyo Harbor by Godzilla and crashing into a building, with Ebirah's claw piercing Hedorah's eyes. The two are then destroyed by a blast of Godzilla's atomic ray. It is unknown if Hedorah had been involved in the Xilians invasion, or if he was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. During the end credits a few deleted scenes were shown, one of which was Hedorah using his sulfuric acid mist emitted from his body tube (see right for example) while walking down a deserted, destroyed city. Hedorah may or may not be the monster from Godzilla 3D to the MAX. The creature who is to appear in the short, 40 minute film is called Deathla. While it looks like Hedorah, it feeds on chlorophyll (not smog), can split up into a swarm of locusts, and reassemble at its own will. It is known that there was going to be a sequel to Gozilla v.s. Hedorah but The producer of the movie hated the idea so much that he said never to do it. After The producer's death the director of Godzilla v.s. Hedorah decided to make Godzilla 3-D to the MAX. So it is possible that the 40 minute film will be a sort of "disguised" version of Godzilla v.s. Hedorah II. Appearances in other media *Hedorah appears as a villain in the 1988 Nintendo game Godzilla: Monster of the Monsters, as well as the sequel, War of the Monsters. Hedorah was an enemy in the Godzilla Game Boy title as well, and was unique because Godzilla's blows couldn't hurt him. *Hedorah also makes a cameo appearance in the video game Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee, where it randomly appears in disc form and slows the energy recovery. It can be killed, though this is difficult. When it is killed, it turns into a puff of smoke which dies away. Filmography *''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' (1971) *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' (2004) *''Godzilla 3D to the MAX'' ? (2007) (as Deathla) Godzilla Neo File:NeoHedorah.jpg Of all the atrocities that humankind as a whole is responsible for, there is little more horrific than the careless discarding of waste materials that no animal, plant, or any other lifeform on our little blue planet can re-utilize, and as a result, pollution is slowly but ever-so-surely strangling Earth to death. It goes without saying that, under the right circumstances, an amalgamation of the pure destructive wickedness that is pollution would rise from its own muck, and utilize Man's true sin against it. HEDORAH was such a creature. The first appearence of the monster was chalked up to many sightings of boat-sized, tadpole-shaped beasts, which eventually made their way to the garbage-choked waters surrounding Japan, amalgamated into one giant, formless blob of a monster and slithered its way onto land, hunting for the awful pollutants spilling out of factories and the waste pouring out of cities to feed itself. In its most "natural" form, Hedorah hardly attempts to maintain a solid shape, but its unique physical structure allows its to re-configure itself, using whatever intelligence works in that disgusting body, into a new form in order to combat whatever obstacle lies in its path. The only creature to ever fight Hedorah and emerge victorious was none other than Godzilla, King of the Monsters, and even such a mighty beast was nearly felled by the Smog Monster, after being smothered, choked, burned, beaten and maimed. Indeed, Godzilla hates Hedorah above all other monsters, and even after the creature's apparent death, there's no ruling out the possibility of another's existence. Hedorah's origin is a complete and total mystery, as it seems impossible that such an animal could even exist, even if it was extraterrestrial. However, it makes a strange sort of sense to think that, should the planet become totally polluted and devoid of natural life, then creatures like Hedorah would actually flourish, which leads one to believe....could Hedorah be the next logical step in evolution? NOTE: It seems as though hopes were dashed all too soon, as unconfirmed reports indicate that somewhere near Argentina, a new, similar kaiju has been sighted, with the name "Deathla" being thrown around G-FORCE HQ... Fan Art Category:Kaiju Category:Dead Characters Strongest Showa Kaiju Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Daikaiju